Los Destinos de Ooo
by BaliandDarkWolf
Summary: Sin saber lo que esta pasando un(a) Chic@ despierta en un laboratorio subterráneo, sin saber porque ni como llego ahí, ahora es tu deber salir de ahí y vivir miles de aventuras en una tierra rara he inusual. "Mi deber?" te preguntaras, si a si es: TU DEBER!, ya que el/la Chic@ eres TU!. Tus decisiones pueden cambiar completamente la trama y llevarte a un Nuevo Destino!
1. 1 - El Inicio

**Los Destinos de Ooo – Capitulo 1 - Un Nuevo Comienzo**

 **Nota del Autor: Hola y gracias de ante mano por leer esta historia, solo les diré algo para que entiendan y disfruten de esta historia.**

 **En esta historia tú podrás tomar decisiones que afectaran el curso de los hechos y se mostraran así:**

 _*Decisión A….(Pasa a "Camino A")_

 _*Decisión B….(Pasa a "Camino B")_

 **Elige una de las opciones** **SIN LEER EL PARENTESIS** **, cuando elijas una lee el paréntesis y dirigente al subtitulo correspondiente para continuar con tu aventura. Ejemplo:**

 _*Decisión A….(Pasa a "Camino A")_

 **Y buscas el subtitulo:**

 _ **-Camino A-**_

 **Y continúa con la historia.**

 **No hagas trampa, al final siempre hay un camino. Diviértete**

"En un lejano lugar de la tierra de Ooo, en un recinto subterráneo, un lugar frio y metálico, algo esta ocurriendo..."

En una especie de laboratorio subterráneo, lleno de tubos , computadoras y de mas cosas. Una maquina empieza a fallar y 2 Enormes cámaras empiezan a abrirse, dentro de cada una hay una

persona, cada una estaba en un largo sueño helado pero ahora que su sueño a terminado es hora de que busquen un destino.

\- El/la Chic que estaba en la primera cámara comienza a despertar-

?: Donde estoy? Que me ha pasado?

-después de levantarse Mira a su alrededor pero solo ve tubos, cámaras heladas y computadoras rotas-

?: Hay alguien ahí? Hola

\- Empieza a caminar por el recinto hasta que se topa con la 2° cámara abierta y dentro hay otra persona, un chico vestido de Chaqueta y pantalón de mezclilla Gris, y con una playera y tenis negros-

?: (Pensando) Es un Chico, debería despertarlo? tal ves el sepa lo que paso y podría ayudarme... O podría ser malo y debería irme ahora que puedo.

 _*Dejarlo e irme a buscar una salida… (Pasa a "Buscar una Salida")_

 _*Despertarlo, podría ayudarme… (Pasa a "Despertarlo")_

 **\- Buscar una Salida—**

?: Ok, mejor daré una vuelta por este lugar para descubrir como salir de aquí , ese chico no me da mucha confianza.

(El/La Chic explora los alrededores para encontrar una salida hasta que un cartel algo degradado por el paso del tiempo)

?: Que dice aquí, veamos: "Laboratorio 023 de Criogenia",….hum?, pero que…?

-En ese momento el suelo se derrumba por lo viejo que es y ? Cae pero logra sujetarse de la orilla-

?: ¡Aaahhh, que alguien me ayude¡, (Pensando)En que estoy pensando, aquí no hay nadie mas… No aguantare mucho. ..Intentare subir.

En ese momento la parte de donde estaba sujetad ? se rompe –

?: ¡NNNOOOOO¡

\- Repentinamente aparece una mano que lo/ la sujeta evitando su caída-

¿: No te preocupes, te tengo y no te soltare

?: Ok, gracias.

-¿ levanta a ? y lo/la pone a salvo en una parte del piso mas solida-

¿: Estas bien? , Eso si dio miedo.

?: Si, muchas gracias

-Despues de tomar un respiro ? ve al chico y lo reconoce-

?: ! Ha, eres tu!

¿: heeee, si ,supongo que yo soy YO.

?: No, me refiero al chico de la cámara Criogénica

¿: Eso era de donde Salí?, que raro, pero supongo que tu también…

?:Creí que estabas dormido

¿: Si, pero con tanto ruido que hiciste me desperté, generalmente si uno escucha a alguien caer y gritar "NNNOOO" generalmente despierta.

?: Si, supongo….En fin, me puedes decir quien eres tu y porque estamos aquí?

¿: Bueno, no recuerdo muy bien mi nombre, pero por lo poco que recuerdo me decían…heee…haber…veamos….!Chris¡, si ,se que ese es mi nombre o al menos parte de el. Pero no se porque estamos aquí.

Chris: y tu como te llamas?

?: yo, bueno….

 _ **Nota:** Aquí tu puedes llamar al personaje como desees, ya sea hombre o mujer, usa tu imaginación y disfruta esta historia (pero para referencia de la historia le pondremos NA: Nuev Aventurer )._

?: Soy NA… al menos eso creo.

Chris: mucho gusto, al parecer estamos juntos en esto, sea lo que sea.

NA: Si, deberíamos encontrar una salida

Chris: Si, Comencemos a buscar.

*(Pasa a "2 Caminos 2 Destinos")

 **-Despertarlo—**

?: Sera mejor que lo Despierte

?: ¡Hey amigo, levántate, necesito tu ayuda ¡

-En ese momento el chico se empieza a despertar-

¿: Mama' 5 minutos mas porfa….

?: Hey, vamos ¡Despierta¡

¿: Ok, Ok, ya voy…

Después de que se despierta completamente y sale de esa extraña cámara helada ambos empiezan a hablar-

?: Disculpa, quien eres y por que estamos aquí?

¿: Bueno, no recuerdo muy bien mi nombre, pero por lo poco que recuerdo me decían…heee…haber…veamos….!Chris¡, si ,se que ese es mi nombre o al menos parte de el. Pero no se porque estamos aquí.

Chris: y tu como te llamas?

?: yo, bueno….

 **Nota:** Aquí tu puedes llamar al personaje como desees, ya sea hombre o mujer, usa tu imaginación y disfruta esta historia (pero para referencia de la historia le pondremos NA: Nuev Aventurero).

?: Soy NA… al menos eso creo.

Chris: mucho gusto, al parecer estamos juntos en esto, sea lo que sea.

NA: Deberíamos investigar este lugar y tal vez encontrar una salida

Chris: Ok, investiguemos pero ten cuidado este lugar es viejo y desgastado podría ser peligroso

Después NA e Chris empiezan a buscar entre los escombros, continúan un rato y se reúnen de nuevo-

NA: Hey, Chris, encontré una PC que parece funcionar

Chris: déjame ver

-Después de un pequeño análisis-

Chris: parece que si, pero no tiene electricidad

NA: y que hacemos?

Chris: podríamos intentar darle energía…..o podríamos olvidarlo y buscar una salida, que opinas

NA: Bueno….

 _*Darle energía…(Ve a "Un Poco de Verdad")_

 _* Dejarlo y Continuar… (Ve a "2 Caminos 2 Destinos")_

 **-Un Poco de Verdad—**

Chris: Ok, déjame intento algo…

-Después de Cruzar unos cables y mover unas cosas –

Chris: Ok, eso debería darle la energía que queda, pero no estoy seguro que esta vieja y gastada computadora lo soporte.

NA: Esta bien solo quiero ver si tiene algo de información útil…

-Después de que NA enciende esa computadora comienza a indagar en los archivos-

NA: Creo que encontré algo, déjame ver:

"Registro N° 1747, Laboratorio Criogénico de la Organización Regeneration.

Al analizar la situación actual del mundo y darnos cuenta de que se avecina un desastre mundial, la Organización Regeneration ha iniciado un experimento en el cual _ Personas serán puestas en suspensión con el propósito de _"

"Registro N° 1753, Laboratorio Criogénico de la Organización Regeneration.

Se reporta que la mayoría de los Laboratorios de Criogenia de Regeneration han sido destruíos debido a la Guerra, quedando solo estas instalaciones conocidas. Se hara lo posible por conservarlas."

"Registro N° 1762, Laboratorio Criogénico de la Organización Regeneration.

Después del ataque a este país nuestras instalaciones fueron destruidas y muchos candidatos y científicos han perecido. Se nos ha ordenado abandonar las instalaciones y dejar las cámaras restantes a su suerte, somos pocos los que quedamos pero intentaremos seguir con nuestras vidas, aunque jamás olvidaremos como esos hongos gigantes marcaban el comienzo de nuestro fin…"

En ese momento la computadora empieza a echar chispas-

Chris: ¡Cuidado¡

Chris alejo a NA de la computadora y en pocos instantes exploto-

Chris: Te dije que esta chatarra obsoleta no aguantaría la carga.

NA: Gracias, pero viste lo que decía?

Chris: en parte, no tenía ganas de leer mucho, mi cerebro sigue entumido por el frio.

NA: Algo paso y por eso estábamos en esas cámaras.

Chris: Tal vez pero ahora estamos aquí, deberíamos intentar volver a nuestros hogares

NA: Si….!Un momenmto¡, no recuerdo donde vivo….ahora que lo pienso no recuerdo nada de mi pasado.

Chris: he?...!Yo tampoco¡, no puedo recordar nada además de las cosas generales.

NA: Sera porque estuvimos congelados mucho tiempo?

Chris: no estoy seguro, será mejor que salgamos de aquí y busquemos a más personas

NA: Si, tienes razón.

*(Ve a "2 Caminos 2 Destinos")

 **-2 Caminos 2 Destinos—**

\- Después de unos minutos de búsqueda, resisando todos los caminos que no estuvieran bloqueados, túneles y demás ambos chicos anunciaron sus hallazgos-

NA: ¡Encontré una salida¡

Chris: Yo también…creo, pero también encontré unos gorros con forma de cabezas de animales, nos ayudaran a entrar en calor. Yo tomare este que parece la cabeza de un lobo, de lo poco que recuerdo es que es mi animal favorito.

NA: Yo tomare el de… (Elige el animal que tu quieras).

Chris: Ok, son lindos estos gorros, creo que me quedare con el aun después de entrar en calor, A si, me decías algo de una salida?

NA: Bien, En el lado Este encontré una puerta semi-abierta , sentí una corriente que venia de ella así que debería salir al exterior…Y por alguna razón huele a panqueques.

Chris: Panqueques?, en fin, encontré una escalera en el lado Oeste que parece llevar al exterior ya que puede ver una luz al final y era color verde Esmeralda

NA: Verde…Esmeralda?, en fin por donde nos vamos?

Chris: Por mi no hay problema cual elijamos, así que tu decide.

NA: esta bien, que tal por…

 _*La puerta con aroma a panqueques…(Continua en el Cap. 2 A– Un Nuevo y Delicioso Amanecer)_

 _*La escalera con una luz verde al final…( Continua en el Cap. 2 B – Un nuevo Día Color Esmeralda)_


	2. 2A - Un Nuevo y Delicioso Amanecer

**Los Destinos de Ooo – Capitulo 2 – Un Nuevo y Delicioso Amanecer**

 **NOTA: Continuación del "Capitulo 1 – Un Nuevo Comienzo", si elegiste la opción: *La puerta con aroma a panqueques.**

 **De NO ser así ve a "Capitulo 2 -** **Un Nuevo Día Color Esmeralda" o lee el "Capitulo 1 – Un Nuevo Comienzo" de no haberlo leído antes.**

\- Después de que NA e Chris lograran abrir la puerta oxidada de metal, caminaron por un corredor muy largo hasta encontrar la salida-

NA: Mira, al fin encontramos la salida

Chris: Si, tanto metal y oscuridad ya empezaba a deprimirme.

NA: Si, ya deseo que me de la luz del sol.

-Al salir se puede ver un paisaje rocoso y desértico-

NA: Que calor… Se que dije que quería que me diera el sol, pero esto es demasiado.

Chris: Mira, allá se ve un pueblo, tal vez haiga gente que nos pueda ayudar

-NA mira hacia donde Chris estaba señalando y efectivamente se puede ver un pueblo a la distancia-

NA: Si, vamos.

-Mientras caminaban en la arena hacia ese pueblo, ellos comienzan a platicar-

Chris: en verdad crees que haiga alguien que sepa lo que nos paso?, lo veo poco probable.

NA: no se, pero debemos intentarlo….ahora que lo pienso tengo mucha hambre, cuanto tiempo habremos estado ahí encerrados?

Chris: No lo se, pero espero que en ese pueblo haiga…

-Al aproximarse al pueblo Chris se queda callado de golpe-

NA: Que sucede?

Chris: sabes, creo que el hecho de encontrar comida no será un problema.

NA: A que te refieres…he?

-Al llegar al pueblo se dan cuenta de que es más parecido a un Reino, pero lo sorprendente es que esta hecho de comida: Tostadas, huevo, mantequilla, miel, panqueques, jugo de naranja, etc. Comida que es más común en el desayuno.-

NA: que es este lugar? Todo esta hecho de comida, hasta las personas.

-en ese momento se veía a los habitantes paseando y haciendo sus actividades diarias, pero eran gente Tostada, otros eran gente Huevo, unos eran vasos de jugo y de leche, entre otros-

Chris: creo que nuestros cerebros siguen entumidos, estos gorros no funcionan bien…pero me encantas los lobos así que me lo quedare XD.

NA: No creo que sea eso, creo que en verdad es comida viviente…

Chris: Ok, puedes creer lo que quieras pero aun tengo hambre, me pregunto si esos panes tostados andantes sabrán deliciosos

NA: hey, que haces?

-En ese momento Chris levanta a uno para darle una mordida-

 _*Detener a Chris…(pasa a "Suprimiendo Antojos")_

 _*Dejar que muerda al pan tostado…(pasa a "Problemas en el Desayuno")_

 **-Suprimiendo Antojos-**

NA: ¡NO, ESPERA!

-NA separa a Chris del pan tostado-

Chris: que haces? Tengo hambre

NA: no ves que esta vivo?

-después de que Chris observa con mayor detenimiento al pan tostado –

Chris: ¡O DIOS MIO, ESTA VIVO!, creí que era mi imaginación.

Pan Tostado: ¡YA BAJAME!

Chris: Ok, lo siento pequeño ser comestible.

-Chris baja al hombre tostada-

Chris: Ok, aparente mente no estamos imaginando esto, no es un sueño y no usamos drogas, asi que aparentemente esto es real.

NA: si, ya me di cuenta, deberíamos preguntar si alguien sabe donde hay mas personas….humanas, que nos puedan ayudar y de paso donde estamos.

Chris: ok, preguntemos.

-Después de preguntar a mucha gente del Reino Desayuno-

Chris: nada, ya le he preguntado a mucha gente…son gente verdad?, y nadie sabe nada demás humanos por aquí, y aparentemente este es El Reino Desayuno.

NA: tampoco he tenido suerte, pero me falta preguntarle a ese enorme cartón de leche, parece ser un tipo de guardia, tal vez el tenga información.

Chris: esta bien, no perdemos nada con intentarlo.

-NA e Chris se acercan al guardia-

NA: Disculpe señor, le puedo preguntar algo?

Guardia Cartón de Leche: Si, que se le ofrece jovencit '

NA: sabe donde podemos encontrar a mas humanos por aquí?

Guardia Cartón de Leche: Humanos?, no creo haber oído sobre ellos, déjame pensar…..Espera, creo que la Princesa Desayuno y la Princesa Tostada conocen a uno, una especie de héroe creo.

Chris: un héroe?, crees que nos ayude?

NA: si, si es un héroe es que ayuda personas, no?

Chris: Esta decidido, vallamos al castillo

-Chris y NA se dirigen al castillo con forma de cafetera gigante, pero al intentar pasar son detenidos por los guardias-

Guardia Galón de Leche 1: Atrás, no pueden pasar.

NA: ¡pero debemos ver a la Princesa Desayuno!

Guardia Galón de Leche 2: ¡Hemos dicho que no!-

¿?: !RRROOOAAARRRR¡

Chris: Que dem…?

-En ese momento aparece un gran ciclope verde invadiendo el reino-

\- mientras tanto en la habitación de las princesas-

Princesa Tostada: Por que habrá tanto ruido ahí afuera?

Princesa Desayuno: No creo que sea nada impor…

-en ese momento el ciclope rompe la pared el cuarto-

Ciclope: ¡COMIDA!

Princesas: ¡AAAAHHHH!

-En ese momento el ciclope estaba por tomar a la Princesa Tostada-

Princesa Desayuno: ¡NO, MI HERMANA NO!

-Ella logra quitar a su hermana del camino pero el ciclope la captura a ella-

Princesa Tostada: ¡Hermana!

-Los Guardias se dirigen hacia la habitación de las princesas y NA e Chris aprovechan para entra al palacio-

-Dentro de la habitación de las princesas-

Guardia Galón de Leche 2: Su majestad, esta bien?, no esta herida?

Princesa Tostada: (sollozo) Mi hermana…"sniff"

Guardia Galón de Leche 1: Su alteza y la Princesa Desayuno?

Princesa: Tostada: (aun sollozando) se la llevo el ciclope

-Mientras NA e Chris escuchaban desde el pasillo-

NA: Oíste eso, ese monstro se llevo a la Princesa

Chris: Si y ella era la única que podía decirnos donde están los demás humanos, que podemos hacer ahora?

NA: mejor sigamos escuchando.

Princesa Tostada: que puedo hacer ahora?...Ya se, llamare a Finn, el podrá ayudarme

-Pero al ver su habitación se dio cuenta de que en el ataque se había destruido su teléfono real-

Princesa Tostada: ¡OH,NO!, sin mi teléfono real no podre llamar Finn (sollozo)

Guardia Galón de Leche 1: no se preocupe princesa, traeremos a más guardias e iremos a recatar a la Princesa Desayuno.

Princesa Tostada: No, es muy peligroso. Ese ciclope fácilmente podría comerse a nuestro ejército entero (sollozo).

NA: oíste eso, ellos no pueden hacer nada.

Chris: y nosotros si?, ese Ciclope era enorme, no es que no confié en mi fuerza, pero deberíamos arriesgarnos tanto?

NA: De que estas hablando? Ella es la única que sabe donde están los demás humanos, y además mira a su hermana…

-NA dirige la mirada hacia la princesa Tostada, ella sigue llorando desconsoladamente-

Chris: tienes razón, aunque ella no supiera donde están los demás humanos debemos ayudarla, sean humanos o no ellos son seres vivos, con esperanzas y sueños, Debemos ayudarlos.

NA: bien dicho, vamos.

-NA e Chris entran al cuarto de la princesa-

Princesa Tostada: quienes son ustedes?

-Los guardias se ponen en guardia-

NA: Esperen, venimos a ayudar

Princesa Tostada: hum?...Esperen, no son amigos de Finn?

Chris: Quien es Finn?

Princesa Tostada: Finn el chico humano, uno de los héroes más grandes de Ooo

NA: Ooo? (pensando) ese debe ser el nombre de este mundo.

Chris: no lo conocemos pero lo estamos buscando, a el y a cualquier otro humano que podamos encontrar.

Princesa Tostada: entonces no son amigos de Finn –La PT se pone triste-

NA: no, pero queremos ayudarla Princesa, salvaremos a su hermana.

Chris: Si, Díganos donde esta el escondite de ese ciclope y nosotros nos encargamos.

-La Princesa Tostada se alegra al instante-

Princesa Tostada: oh gracias valientes héroes, es verdad que los humanos son una raza Heroica. Ho, Antes de que se vallan tomen esto.

-La Princesa Tostada le da a NA una Espada-

-NA ha obtenido la Espada de Pan Oxidiana-

NA: que es esto?

Chris: Creo que una espada echa de Comida.

Princesa Tostada: Es una espada de pan pero es tan dura como un diamante, es una herencia de nuestro padre pero quiero que la utilicen para salvar a mi hermana.

NA: Mil gracias Princesa, no se preocupe, nosotros salvaremos a su hermana, vamos Chris.

Chris: Si, en marcha

 _*(Pasa a "Un Desayuno Para Tres")_

 **-Problemas en el Desayuno—**

-Chris le da una gran mordida al pan Tostado-

Pan Tostado: ¡AAHHHH! ¡EL DOLOR! CADA MOMENTO ES UNA CRUEL E INTERMINABLE AGONIA

-NA e Chris se asustan por la reacción del pan tostado-

Chris: ¡O DIOS, EN VERDAD ESTA VIVO!

-La gente del Reino Desayuno se empieza a asustar y comienzan a llegar los guardias-

Guardia Cartón de Jugo: ustedes extraños, deténganse.

NA: ¡BIENEN POR NOSOTROS!

Chris: Creo que me acusaran por intento de homicidio…Pero homicidio no es cuando un ser humano asesina a otro?, esto se consideraría intento de homicidio?

NA: A quien le importa?: ¡CORRE!

Chris: mira: calles, callejones y cerradas. Podemos perderlos ahí.

NA: Ok, es arriesgado pero hay que intentarlo.

Chris: Si, yo te sigo pero ten cuidado hay muchas bifurcaciones.

-NA e Chris se dirigen hacia las calles para intentar perder a los guardias-

 _* Elegir la Calle 1…..(Pasa a "Bifurcación 1")_

 _* Elegir la Calle 2…..(Pasa a "Bifurcación 2")_

 _*Elegir la Calle 3…..(Pasa a "Bifurcación 3")_

 **\- Bifurcación 1—**

 _*Por el camino A …... (Pasa a "Bifurcación Alfa")_

 _*Por el camino B …... (Pasa a "Bifurcación Beta")_

 **\- Bifurcación 2—**

 _*Por el camino C…... (Pasa a "Bifurcación Gamma")_

 _*Por el camino D …... (Pasa a "Bifurcación Delta")_

 **\- Bifurcación 3—**

 _*Por el camino D …... (Pasa a "Bifurcación Delta")_

 _*Por el camino E …... (Pasa a "Sin Salida")_

 **\- Bifurcación Alfa—**

 _*Por el camino Rojo …... (Pasa a "Sin Salida")_

 _*Por el camino Azul …... (Pasa a "Bifurcación Jugo")_

 **\- Bifurcación Beta—**

 _*Por el camino Azul …... (Pasa a "Bifurcación Jugo")_

 _*Por el camino Amarillo …... (Pasa a "Sin Salida")_

 **\- Bifurcación Gamma—**

 _*Por el camino Amarrillo …... (Pasa a "Sin Salida")_

 _*Por el camino Verde …... (Pasa a "Bifurcación Leche")_

 **\- Bifurcación Delta—**

 _*Por el camino Verde …... (Pasa a "Bifurcación Leche")_

 _*Por el camino Naranja …... (Pasa a "Escape Exitoso")_

 **\- Bifurcación Leche—**

 _*Por el camino del Sol …... (Pasa a "Escape Exitoso")_

 _*Por el camino de la Luna …... (Pasa a "Sin Salida")_

 **\- Bifurcación Jugo—**

 _*Por el camino de las Estrellas …... (Pasa a "Sin Salida")_

 _*Por el camino Cielo …... (Pasa a "Escape Exitoso")_

 **-Sin Salida—**

 **-** Era un callejón sin salida, y NA e Chris son atrapados por los guardias **-**

Chris: estamos atrapados, podríamos intentar pelear.

NA: No creo que sea buena idea, de por si ya estamos en bastantes problemas. Sera mejor que nos entreguemos pacíficamente.

Chris: Ok, eso haremos.

-Después de ser arrestados NA e Chris son llevados ante la Princesa Desayuno, para ser enjuiciados-

Princesa Desayuno: Ustedes par de desconocidos se les acusa por intento de homicidio

Chris: supongo que si se considera intento de homicidio?

NA: creo que ahora no es el momento para hablar de eso.

-En ese momento se escucha ruidos de afuera del palacio-

Gente Desayuno: ¡AAAAHHH! ¡CORRAN! ¡SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA!

Princesa Tostada: Que estará Pasando?

-En eso un enorme ciclope verde irrumpe en el castillo-

Ciclope: ¡COMIDA!

Princesas: ¡AAAAHHHH!

-Los guardias enfrentan al ciclope pero son fácilmente vencidos-

Chris: Que asemos NA, Los Ayudamos o Escapamos?

NA: hay que…

 _*Escapar…(Pasa a "Escape Atolondrado")_

 _*Ayudar…(Pasa a "2 en Acción")_

 **-Escape Atolondrado—**

-NA e Chris utilizan la confusión para escapar, y después se esconden en un callejón-

Chris: tuvimos suerte, si ese ciclope no ataca quien sabe lo que nos hubieran hecho.

NA: si, pero me siento mal por ellos, no podían hacer nada contra el ciclope.

-En eso se escucha escandalo en la ciudad, aparentemente el ciclope estaba dejando el palacio y estaba travesando el pueblo-

Hombre Tostada: ¡CUIDADO QUERIDA, HAY BIENE EL MONSTRUO!

Niño Huevo: ¡MAMIIII!

Guardia Cartón de Leche: Vamos hombres, atrapo a la Princesa Desayuno debemos rescatarla.

Hombre Huevo: No monstruo, no se lleve a nuestra princesa.

Joven plato de Cereal: Detengamos al monstro, QUE NO SE LLEVE A LA PRINCESA

-El Ciclope fácilmente los quita del camino y huye del pueblo con la Princesa Desayuno-

-de vuelta en el callejón-

NA: escuchaste eso?

Chris: Si, se llevaron a la princesa.

NA: Hay que ayudarlos

Chris: Pero si nos arrestan o peor, nos ejecutan?

NA: Lo se pero no podemos dejar a esta gente sin Princesa, para que tanta gente se arriesgue por ella debe ser una gobernante maravillosa.

Chris: es verdad, rescatémosla, no importa si después debemos pagar las consecuencias de nuestros actos.

NA: Nuestros?...Ahora que lo pienso, por que huyo yo? Tú eres el que casi se come al hombre Tostada.

Chris: eso no importa ya, ¡vallamos!.

*(Pasa a "Un Desayuno Para Tres")

 **-2 en Acción—**

-El ciclope extiende su mano para atrapar a la Princesa Desayuno-

Ciclope: ¡COOOMMIIDAA!

Princesas: ¡AAAHHH!

Chris: Ni lo sueñes

-Chris logra detener la enorme mano del ciclope sujetándola con ambos brazos-

Chris: Lo tengo pero no aguantare mucho, NA has algo.

NA: Ok, tengo una idea, aguanta

-NA toma una de las armas de comida de un guardia y corre por encima de brazo del ciclope (el cual Chris sujetaba), hasta llegar a la cabeza del Ciclope –

NA: ¡TOMA ESTO!

-NA le Clava el arma en el ojo-

Ciclope: ¡RRROOOARRR!

-El ciclope se empieza a retorcer de dolor-

NA: si, lo hicimos

Chris: acabemos con el, es muy fácil.

NA: Si, jajaja.

-De repente el ciclope furioso aplasta a NA e Chris contra la pared-

NA: ha….nos confiamos demasiado.

Chris: si, creo que si.

-Sin nadie en su camino, el ciclope toma a la Princesa Desayuno y huye-

-Los guardias, la princesa Tostada, NA e Chris se levantan algo adoloridos por el encuentro con el ciclope-

Princesa Tostada: No, ese Ciclope se llevo a mi hermana

-La princesa empezar a llorar-

Guardia Galón de Leche: No se preocupe princesa salvaremos a su hermana.

Soldado Cartón de Leche: Señor, todos están heridos, no podrán salir.

Guardia Galón de Leche: ¡No, debemos salir enseguida antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

NA: Disculpen puedo interrumpir?

-Todos voltean a ver a NA-

NA: Nosotros iremos a salvar a la Princesa Desayuno.

-Todos se impresionan-

Princesa Tostada: en verdad lo harían?

Guardia Galón de Leche: Espere su alteza no podemos confiar en ellos.

Chris: Se que no confían en nosotros, pero somos la única opción que tienen, además lo estábamos haciendo muy bien hasta que nos confiamos y eso no volverá a pasar.

Guardia Galón de Leche: No, ustedes son criminales y…

Princesa Tostada: Esta bien, confió en ustedes

Guardia Galón de Leche: ¡Princesa!

Princesa Tostada: Si fueran malas personas habrían huido en vez de luchar valientemente para ayudarnos.

-La Princesa Tostada le da una Espada a NA-

Princesa Tostada: Por favor utiliza esta espada para salvar a mi hermana.

-La Princesa Tostada le da a NA una Espada-

-NA ha obtenido la Espada del Desayuno-

NA: que es esto?

Chris: Creo que una espada echa de Comida.

Princesa Tostada: si, es la mejor espada de este reino, creo que les servirá para rescatar a mi hermana, se que parece frágil pero es muy resistente y les servirá.

NA: Mil gracias Princesa, no se preocupe, nosotros salvaremos a su hermana, vamos Chris.

Chris: Si, en marcha.

*(Pasa a "Un Desayuno Para Tres")

 **\- Escape Exitoso –**

-NA e Chris logran escapar de los Guardias-

NA: mira una armería, escondámonos ahí

-NA e Chris se esconden en la armería-

NA: aquí estaremos a salvo

Chris: si, tuvimos suerte de perderlos esas calles y callejones eran como un laberinto, creía que nos que toparíamos con un callejón y nos atraparían.

NA: si mi orientación es excelente aun después de que se me congelo el cerebro en esa cámara criogénica.

Chris: Creo que tu humildad aun sigue congelada

-NA e Chris comienzan a reír, pero entonces se escucha pánico en el reino -

Hombre Tostada: ¡CUIDADO QUERIDA, HAY BIENE EL MONSTRUO!

Niño Huevo: ¡MAMIIII!

Guardia Cartón de Leche: Vamos hombres, atrapo a la Princesa Desayuno debemos rescatarla.

Hombre Huevo: No monstruo, no se lleve a nuestra princesa.

Joven plato de Cereal: Detengamos al monstro, QUE NO SE LLEVE A LA PRINCESA

-El Ciclope fácilmente los quita del camino y huye del pueblo con la Princesa Desayuno-

-de vuelta en la armería-

NA: escuchaste eso?

Chris: Si, se llevaron a la princesa.

NA: Hay que ayudarlos

Chris: Pero si nos arrestan o peor, nos ejecutan?

NA: Lo se pero no podemos dejar a esta gente sin Princesa, para que tanta gente se arriesgue por ella debe ser una gobernante maravillosa.

Chris: es verdad, rescatémosla, no importa si después debemos pagar las consecuencias de nuestros actos.

NA: Nuestros?...Ahora que lo pienso, por que huyo yo? Tú eres el que casi se come al hombre Tostada.

Chris: eso no importa ya, ¡vallamos!.

NA: Espera, tomare un arma ya que estamos en esta armería

-NA obtiene Espada De Cereal Pesado-

NA: no tomaras un arma?

Chris: no me dan mucha confianza las armas de comida, mejor utilizare mis puños y mi fuerza.

NA: Ok, como quieras ¡en marcha!

 _*(Pasa a "Un Desayuno Para Tres")_

 **\- Un Desayuno Para Tres -**

-NA e Chris llegan al escondite del Ciclope, una cueva en el Desierto-

NA: no sabia que existían cuevas en el desierto

Chris: eso te sorprende, prácticamente hablamos con un Desayuno y vamos a salvar a un desayuno que además es una Princesa.

NA: Entiendo lo irracional del asunto pero esto es real y debemos ayudarlos

Chris: OK, no te enojes. Entonces cual es el plan?

NA: heeeeee…..Entramos le damos su merecido al ciclope y rescatamos a la princesa.

Chris: OOOkkkkaaayyyy, pero déjame preparo algo por si acaso, este ciclope a juntado muchas cosas.

-Y como Chris menciono dentro de la cueva había muchas cosas, restos de aparatos eléctricos, rocas, piedras preciosas. Aparentemente coleccionaba las cosas que encontraba por ahí-

NA: pero que…?, como es posible que tenga todas estas cosas en el Desierto.

Chris: no lo se pero lo que me perturba es que muchas son cosas electrónicas como televisiones, computadoras y demás, como las de nuestros hogares.

-En ese momento se escucha un ruido-

Princesa Desayuno: ¡AAAAAHHHH!

NA: ¡oíste eso? Debemos ayudarla!

Chris: ¡Adelántate, debo hacer algo!

NA: ¡QUE HACES, VEN!

Chris: ¡VETE, TE ALCANZO EN UN MOMENTO!

NA: (pensando) Genial, ahora que mas te necesito decides quedarte a curiosear

-Dentro del cuarto del Ciclope-

Ciclope: ¡TU OLER RICO, YO COMER AHORA!

Princesa Tostada: ¡NOOOOO!

NA: ¡Demonios, debo hacer algo!

 _*Si tienes una espada…..(Pasa a "Héroe del Día")_

 _*Si NO tienes una espada…..(Pasa a "Plan B")_

 **-Héroe del Día—**

NA: ¡ALTO MONSTRUO, TOMA ESTO!

-NA salta para cortarle el brazo al Ciclope con su espada-

 _*Si tienes la Espada del Desayuno…..(Pasa a "Sucesos")_

 _*Si tienes la Espada de Cereal Pesado…..(Pasa a "Plan G de Golpear" )_

 _*Si tienes la Espada de Pan Oxidiana…..(Pasa a "Plan A de Acción")_

 **-Sucesos –**

-La espada de NA se rompe y no le causa daños al Ciclope-

NA: QUE?¡

-El ciclope se enoja por lo ocurrido-

NA: (pensando) Debo hacer algo pero que?...!YA SE¡

-NA se empieza a burlar del Ciclope-

NA: (en tono burlón) Hey tu estúpido Ciclope a que no me trapas.

-NA empieza a Corre-

NA: Ahora que hago?

-De repente Chris aparece por otro camino de la cueva uno un poco más elevado de donde estaba NA-

NA: ¡Chris, donde estabas?, no ves que necesito tu ayuda?!

Chris: Te explico luego, dirige al Ciclope cerca de la Salida, tengo un plan.

NA: esta bien, espero que funcione

*(Pasa a Plan B)

 **\- Plan G de Golpear—**

-NA balancea la pesada espada para golpear al ciclope, en impacto aturde y derriba al ciclope-

NA: muy bien, no logre cortarlo pero seguro le di un buen golpe. No se preocupe Princesa he venido a salvarla.

Princesa Desayuno: Gracias…! Cuidado¡

-NA ve que el Ciclope se empieza a levantar-

NA: muy bien, debo actuar…

 _*Atacare a la Cabeza…(Pasa a "Cambio de Planes")_

 _*Atacare a la Pierna…(Pasa a "Golpe Heroico")_

 **-Cambio de Planes—**

-NA ataca a la cabeza del ciclope pero este lo ve venir y lo golpea-

NA: haaaa, demonios, he perdido una gran oportunidad…he? Y mi espada?

-NA se da cuanta de que a perdido su espada, esta salió volando hacia el otro lado de la cámara donde estaban-

NA: Demonios, mejor alejare al Ciclope de la Princesa…..!Hey tu estúpido ciclope, ven por mi¡.

-NA empieza a Correr-

NA: Ahora que hago?

Chris: ¡NA por aqui!

-De repente Chris aparece por otro camino de la cueva uno un poco más elevado de donde estaba NA-

NA: ¡Chris, donde estabas?, no ves que necesito tu ayuda?!

Chris: Te explico luego, dirige al Ciclope cerca de la Salida, tengo un plan.

NA: este bien, espero que funcione

 _*(Pasa a Plan B)_

 **-Golpe Heroico—**

-NA Golpea el pie del ciclope y este vuelve a caer-

NA: bien, eso me dará un poco mas de tiempo para pensar…pero no se muy bien que hacer.

Chris: hey, quieres que de te una mano?

NA: he?

-De repente aparece Chris por un camino de la cueva-

NA: ¡DONDE HAS ESTADO INUTIL!

Chris: Cálmate NA, te lo explico después pero parece tienes muy controlada la situación.

NA: si, pero no me molestaría un poco de ayuda.

Chris: ¡muy bien acabemos con esto¡.

NA: si, tu por la izquierda y yo por la derecha

-NA e Chris corren a lados opuestos del Ciclope-

NA: ¡Ahora!

Chris: ¡Si!

-NA e Chris golpean los pies del ciclope al mismo tiempo derribándolo-

Chris: ¡hay que seguir!

NA: ¡Cuidado!

-El ciclope ataca con los puños, pero NA e Chris esquivan en ataque-

NA: ¡Toma esto!

-NA e Chris golpean los brazos del Ciclope para que no ataque-

NA: Es hora de dormir ojón, entiendes Chris?

Chris: claro que si.

-NA golpea con La Espada de Cereal Pesado a la cabeza del ciclope e Chris lo golpea con un tremendo puñetazo del otro lado dejándolo inconsciente-

NA: eso nos dará tiempo para salir de aquí

Chris: Princesa Desayuno esta usted bien?

Princesa Desayuno: Si, gracias valientes héroes.

NA: Saliendo deberíamos sellar la entrada para que no salga.

-Saliendo NA e Chris golpean los bordes de la entrada de la cueva para que una avalancha tape la entrada y el ciclope jamás vuelva a salir-

Chris: ok, fue divertido, somos geniales y todo pero hay que volver al reino, La están esperando Princesa.

Princesa Desayuno: Si, vayamos.

 _*(Pasa a "Desayuno de Héroes")_

 **-Plan B—**

-NA hiso enojar al Ciclope por lo cual este l estaba persiguiendo-

NA: Ok, aun me persigue lo dirigiré hacia la entrada, solo espero que Chris sepa lo que hace.

-NA logra dirigir al Ciclope hasta la entrada-

Chris: Bien es mi turno de actuar

-Chris había construido un lanza rocas con artículos de la cueva-

NA: Así que esto es lo que estabas haciendo.

Chris: si, se me ocurrió al ver todas esas cosas. Yo lo distraigo mientras vas por la Princesa Desayuno.

NA: ¡Esta bien pero dispara ya¡

Chris: Tranquil , disparare al ver lo rojo de su ojo.

NA: ¡pero su ojo es amarillo!

Chris: ¡Entonces disparare ahora!

-Chris empieza a bombardear al ciclope con Rocas mientras NA regresa para rescatar a la PD-

NA: Princesa hemos venido a rescatarla

Princesa Desayuno: Muchas gracias valiente héroe.

-De vuelta en la Salida-

NA: Chris, tengo a la princesa, vámonos.

Chris: Esta bien, pero primero…

-Chris apunta a la parte superior de la cueva-

Chris: Toma esto

-El impacto causa un derrumbe que entierra al ciclope y cierra la cueva para siempre –

Chris: y eso es todo…XD

NA: see…mejor llevemos a la Princesa al Castillo

 _*(Pasa a "Desayuno de Héroes")_

 **-Plan A de Acción—**

-La espada de NA corta la mano del Ciclope antes de que tome a la Princesa-

NA: toma eso Ciclope apestoso.

-El ciclope se enfurece-

NA: Ok, ahora esta enojado y estoy aquí yo sol

Chris: Y yo que? No cuento?

NA: he?

-De repente aparece Chris por un camino de la cueva-

NA: ¡DONDE HAS ESTADO INUTIL!

Chris: Cálmate NA, te lo explico después pero parece que no esta dispuesto a dejar el lugar con lo que le hiciste. Entonces terminemos con el aquí y ahora.

NA: Si

-Na e Chris empiezan a pelear con el ciclope. Golpean, esquivan, saltan, etc.-

Chris: Ok, ven estúpido Ciclope

-El ciclope enojado golpea con enorme puño a Chris en el pecho-

NA: ¡CHRIS, ESTAS BIEN?!

Chris: no te preocupes

-Chris repentinamente toma el brazo del ciclope y no lo deja ir-

Chris: ¡Ve NA!

NA: ¡Si!

-NA corre por el brazo del Ciclope y con un rápido movimiento le corta la cabeza con La Espada de Pan Oxidiana-

NA: SIIIII, lo hicimos

Chris: Si, el Reino esta a salvo de ese Ciclope somos Héroes. Ahora llevemos a la Princesa Desayuno al Castillo.

 _*(Pasa a "Desayuno de Héroes")_

 **-Desayuno de Héroes—**

-Después de que NA e Chris rescataran a la Princesa Desayuno, todos en el reino estallaron en alegría, y nuestros héroes fueron invitados al Palacio Real a Comer un rico desayuno (El único tipo de comida que hay) con las Princesas-

-Mientras NA e Chris comían (o desayunaban) con las Princesas-

Princesa Tostada: No se como agradecerles por haber salvado a mi hermana, valientes Héroes.

Princesa Desayuno: Si, arriesgaron su vida para salvarme a mí, una chica que no conocen

NA: no es nada, ya nos han agradecido como mil veces hoy.

Chris: Si, además estamos más que felices que tú y tu hermana estén juntas de nuevo.

Princesa Desayuno: Son humanos verdad?, Tal parece que todos los humanos son muy heroicos.

NA: todos?

Chris: Disculpe Princesa, sabe donde hay mas humanos por aquí?

Princesa Desayuno: solo conocemos a Finn el humano, es un héroe como ustedes pero no sabemos en donde vive.

Princesa Tostada: si, generalmente solo lo llamamos y el viene.

Chris: Que mal

NA: si.

-NA e Chris se Deprimen-

Princesa Desayuno: pero creo que mi amiga La Princesa Abeja sabe donde vive.

NA: en verdad, eso es genial.

Princesa Desayuno: Si, ella es la que hace la miel para nuestros panqueques y se que se a topado con Finn en otras ocasiones, estoy casi segura de que ella sabe.

-Después de el Desayuno con las Princesas y una amistosa plática nuestros héroes se disponen a partir-

Princesa Desayuno: Cuídense nobles Héroes, las arenas del desierto son traicioneras pero se que podrán con el reto.

Princesa Tostada: Adiós Héroes

NA: Gracias por todo Princesas

Chris: si nos necesitan de nuevo llámenos y aquí estaremos

Princesa Desayuno: Si, gracias cuídense.

-NA e Chris se ponen en camino-

Chris: un gran y caluroso desierto delante de nosotros, he

NA: si, pero después de esto me siento mas confiado que nunca

Chris: crees que tengamos familia como ellas se tiene la una a la otra

NA: no lo se, pero soy tu Amig y estoy aquí para ti

Chris: Gracias NA también te aprecio mucho.

NA e Chris: ¡LA AVENTURA NOS AGUARDA!

 _*(Continua en el Capitulo 3 – Los Misterios de las Arenas)_


	3. 2B - Un Nuevo Día Color Esmeralda

**Los Destinos de Ooo – Capitulo 2 – Un Nuevo Día Color Esmeralda**

 **NOTA: Continuación del "Capitulo 1 – Un Nuevo Comienzo", si elegiste la opción: *La escalera con una luz verde al final.**

 **De NO ser así ve a "Capitulo 2 - Un Nuevo y Delicioso Amanecer" o lee el "Capitulo 1 – Un Nuevo Comienzo" de no haberlo leído antes.**

-NA decidió tomar la escalera que llevaba a la luz, por lo que NA e Chris fueron a la parte Oeste del recinto para utilizarla-

Chris: Aquí esta como te dije, aparentemente lleva a una escotilla en la superficie.

NA: Si, esta bien hay que subir.

-NA e Chris suben la escalera hasta la superficie y se hayan en un paramo rocoso con algo de vegetación-

NA: me alegro de que al fin timemos un poco de aire fresco.

Chris: Si, es verdad no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos ahí, así que el aire fresco nos hará bien…!NA, mira por haya¡

-NA volteo hacia la dirección que apunta Chris, y se ve que la luz verde viene de aquella dirección-

NA: Si, la luz. Tal vez haya mas persona por ahí.

Chris: Es posible, deberíamos ir a ver.

-NA e Chris se Dirigen hacia la fuente de la luz verde atravesando el paramo-

NA. Que crees que será esa luz?

Chris: no estoy seguro, una especie de faro original o algo por el estilo?

NA: Si tal…..

Chris: que pasa?

NA: no creo que sea un faro original

Chris: a que te….Oh Dios

-NA e Chris habían llegado a la fuente de la luz, y se sorprenden al ver que es un enorme diamante el cual genera la luz en el centro de una especie de pueblo-

NA: Dios, es hermoso. No lo crees Chris?...Chris, hey.

Chris: …NA, dime me golpe la cabeza al venir para acá o algo así?

NA: no creo, por?

Chris: veo gente verde.

NA: no seas ridículo, como es posible que… ¡Oh Dios Mio!

-En ese momento empezaron a transcurrir los habitantes del Reino, eran humanoides con la piel verde que tenían una esmeralda en alguna parte de su cuerpo, y otros eran pequeños seres hechos de esmeralda-

NA: Creo que soy yo la/el que se golpeo en la cabeza. Podría jurar que aquí hay seres verdes y gente diamante o algo así.

Chris: He? Tu también los ves?

NA: pues si, si los veo.

Hombre Esmeralda: hola visitantes, bienvenidos al Reino Esmeralda.

NA e Chris: …!HAAAA, HABLO¡ ¡ESTO ES REAL!

-Después de que NA e Chris se tranquilizan y asimilan lo sucedido al final aceptan los hechos.-

NA: Ok, estamos en un Reino habitado por gente verde y gente esmeralda, esto es real y no tenemos idea de a donde ir.

Chris: Básicamente

NA: y que hacemos?

Chris: mejor preguntemos a esta gente si conoce donde hay mas humanos, tal vez estén en otro lugar.

NA: Si, ágamos eso.

-NA e Chris preguntas a muchas personas si conocen demás humanos, pero si exito-

NA: nada, nadie sabe nada de más humanos, y tu tuviste suerte Chris

Chris: no, por desgracia no. Descansemos un poco.

-NA e Chris descansan un rato en la plaza central donde esta la Gran Esmeralda que ilumina toda la ciudad-

NA: se que ya lo dije antes pero que bonito es ese diamante de ahí arriba.

Chris: no es un diamante es una Esmeralda, este es el Reino Esmeralda

NA: como lo sabes?

Chris: se me ocurrió preguntar a un ciudadano mientras investigaba si había más humanos

NA: ha, ok.

-Despues de descansar NA e Chris dan otra vuelta por el Reino-

Guardia Esmeralda: hey ustedes ¡alto ahi!

Chris: nos hablara a nosotros?

-De repente aparecen más guardias que desean atrapar a NA e Chris-

Chris: Esto es malo, que hacemos NA?

NA: deberíamos…

 _*Huir…(Pasa a "Escape Preventivo")_

 _*Entregarse…(Pasa a "Juzgando al inocente")_

 **-Juzgando al Inocente—**

NA: entreguémonos, no tenemos nada que ocultar

Chris: Esta bien, si tu lo dices.

-NA e Chris son arrestados por los soldados Esmeralda y llevados ante la Princesa Esmeralda para ser Juzgados-

-Dentro del Palacio-

Guardia Esmeralda: Princesa, hemos traído a los sospechosos

Princesa Esmeralda: muy bien.

-NA e Chris son presentados frente a la Princesa-

Princesa Esmeralda: Ustedes forasteros son acusados de robar la mas preciada posesión de este reino, la gran esmeralda, como se declaran?

NA e Chris: Inocentes su majestad

Guardia Esmeralda: Mentira, se les ha visto merodeando por el reino y cerca de la plaza central donde estaba la gran esmeralda.

Chris: solo estábamos turisteando un poco.

NA: si, solo queríamos saber donde están los demás humanos.

Princesa esmeralda: Humanos?...ustedes son humanos?

NA: si su majestad

Chris: por que?

Princesa Esmeralda: No serán amigos de Finn?

NA: Finn? No ni idea

Chris: y no tendrá una amigo o un hermano que se llame "comienzo" o "principio"

NA: Chris no creo que sea momento de bromas chafa

Chris: Ok, perdón solo quería aligerar la tención.

NA: No lo conocemos pero estamos buscando a mas humanos por eso es que exploramos la ciudad.

Princesa Esmeralda: Entiendo…Esta bien, les creo.

Guardia Esmeralda: ¡Su majestad!

Princesa Esmeralda: Creo que ellos no fueron, además si son humanos como Finn posiblemente también sean Héroes

NA: Héroes?

Chris: No se tu NA, pero a mi si me gustaría que me llamaran Héroe.

-La Princesa ordena a los guardias liberar a NA e Chris-

NA: gracias princesa.

Princesa Esmeralda: De nada, lamento el malentendido.

Chris: pero la Gran esmeralda sigue perdida y es muy importante para ustedes verdad?

Princesa Esmeralda: Si, la Gran esmeralda es la que da energía y vitalidad al reino Esmeralda, sin ella nuestros habitantes se quedaran inmóviles e inanimados como piedra.

NA: Asi que seria como morir?

Princesa Esmeralda: mas o menos, seriamos incapases de movernos y de hablar asi que seria como estar congelado.

Chris: creo que eso es peor que morir.

NA: No se preocupe Princesa, nosotros les ayudaremos a recuperar la gran Esmeralda.

Princesa Esmeralda: mil gracias valientes héroes.

NA: Chris en marcha.

Chris: ya estas.

 _*Pasa a "La Investigación"_

 **-Escape Preventivo—**

NA: no hay Tiempo para preguntas, ¡Huyamos Chris!

Chris: Esta bien, te sigo.

-NA e Chris huyen de los guardias y se esconden en un callejón-

NA: porque nos estarán persiguiendo si no hicimos nada malo?

Chris: No lo se, pero será mejor que dejemos este Reino

-En ese momento empiezan a pasar guardias –

Guardia Esmeralda 1: Todos los guardias en marcha, debemos encontrar a esos sujetos.

Guardia Esmeralda 2: Si, señor pero que hicieron?

Guardia Esmeralda 1: Ellos robaron la Gran Esmeralda del Reino, deben ser llevados a la justicia.

-De vuelta en el callejón-

NA: escuchaste eso? Dicen que robamos una esmeralda

Chris: Si,y no cualquier esmeralda, La Gran Esmeralda la que da brillo y energía al reino y a sus habitantes

NA: y como sabes eso?

Chris: se lo pregunte a un pequeño ser esmeralda, a diferencia de ti yo si intento reunir información mas haya de lo debido, nunca sabes cuando podría ser útil.

NA: si….claro. y ahora que hacemos?

Chris: Tengo una idea, necesitamos Pintura verde, brochas, pegamento, unas piedras y un sándwich .

-NA e Chris consiguieron todos los artículos con mucha habilidad e ingenio para no ser descubiertos-

NA: ok Chris ya tenemos todo, cual es el plan?

Chris: es fácil, nos pintamos a nosotros mismos con la pintura verde y la brocha, pegamos unas piedras a nuestra ropa y las pintamos verde esmeralda y así Pareceremos gente esmeralda y podremos movernos libremente.

NA: Si, entiendo, pero y el sándwich?

Chris: ah, ese es para mi. Me muero de hambre XD.

-NA e Chris utilizan los artículos para disfrazarse de gente esmeralda-

NA: bien, ahora parecemos gente Esmeralda, y ahora que?

Chris: Fácil, buscamos gente sospechosa cerca de la plaza central donde estaba la gran Esmeralda, ya sabes que los ladrones siempre vuelven a la escena del crimen.

 _*Pasa a "La Investigación"_

 **-La Investigación -**

-NA e Chris regresan a la plaza central a investigar-

NA: Mira Chris ese de ahí parece sospechoso, y ese también

-NA señala a un Hombre Esmeralda con mirada Siniestra y a un Pequeño ser Esmeralda que parece muy nervioso-

Chris: Si, yo también ya vi a unos muy sospechosos

-Chris señala a una mujer esmeralda con capucha y a un hombre esmeralda muy fuerte con cara de maloso-

Chris: hasta ahora tenemos 4 sospechosos

NA: y si cada quien sigu vemos que averiguamos?

Chris: buena idea, y quien sigue a quien?

NA: yo seguiré a…

 _ **Nota:**_ _aquí elegirás 2 opciones no solo 1 y sigue ambas historias._

 _*El Hombre Esmeralda con mirada Siniestra…..( Pasa a "Secretos 1")_

 _*El pequeño ser Esmeralda Nervioso…..( Pasa a "Secretos 2")_

 _*La mujer Esmeralda con Capucha…..( Pasa a "Secretos 3")_

 _*El hombre Esmeralda Fortachón con cara de Malo …..( Pasa a "Secretos 4")_

 **-Secretos 1—**

-NA elije seguir a El Hombre Esmeralda con mirada Siniestra –

NA: muy bien amigo veamos que secretos escondes.

-NA lo sigue hasta una especie de tienda en los callejones-

NA: debe de ser su escondite secreto.

-NA espía por una ventana-

-Dentro el Hombre Esmeralda con mirada Siniestra esta hablando con otro sujeto –

HEcMS: Tiene el encargo que le pedí?

Vendedor Esmeralda: Si, aquí esta. Tiene el pago?

HEcMS: Si, justo lo que me pidió.

NA: (pensando) Debe haber robado la Gran Esmeralda para obtener eso, que desgraciado, robando a su propio pueblo para sus fines egoístas.

HEcMS: Al fin las tengo…..!Mis gafas de sol nuevas ¡

NA: heeee?

Vendedor Esmeralda: Si, con ellas se vera genial. Y a solo 4 Dolares.

HEcMS: si, no fue fácil conseguir dólares ya que todos aquí prefieren esmeraldas pero los conseguí y ahora a nadie le dará miedo mi mirada con estos geniales gafas de sol.

NA: creo que no fue es después de todo, mejor continuo.

 _*Si terminaste de Investigar ve a "Conclusiones" si no ve con tu segundo sospechoso._

 **-Secretos 2-**

-NA decide seguir al Pequeño ser Esmeralda Nervioso-

NA: muy bien amigo veamos que secretos escondes.

-NA sigue al pequeño ser Esmeralda hasta unos callejones, y ve que se reúne con un sujeto para hablar-

NA: deben de ser sus cómplices.

PsEN: No debimos hacerlo, ¡No debimos hacerlo! ¡Esto esta mal!

Esmeralda Maloso 1: Cállate pequeño, así es el negocio.

PsEN: Pero en la Gran Esmeralda, todos la necesitan.

Esmeralda Maloso 2: tranquilo, una ves que los jefes nos den nuestra parte tendremos bastante dinero para irnos de aquí y vivir bien para siempre.

NA: (pensando) Así que ellos fueron…mejor los detengo y los obligare a hablar

-NA salta frente a los sospechosos-

NA: ¡Alto ahi!

PsEN: ¡Oh dios es la ley!

Esmeralda Maloso 1: Tranquilo solo es un/a Chic . Nos encargaremos de el/ella.

NA: ¡Vengan por mi!

-los 2 Esmeralda Malosos atacan a NA, pero NA esquiva a uno y después golpea a otro dejándolo inconsciente–

NA: ahora habla o te pasara lo mismo.

Esmeralda Maloso 2: Ya veras pequeñ entrometid

\- Esmeralda Maloso ataca a NA-

NA: muy bien como quieras

-NA esquiva el ataque y lo golpea por detrás-

NA: muy bien, ahora que eso esta solucionado.

-NA se acerca al pequeño ser Esmeralda-

PsEN: No, no me hagas daño por favor.

NA: tranquilo pequeño no te are nada, solo quiero información.

PsEN: Esta bien te lo diré todo. Mi familia necesitaba dinero para poder ayudar a mi hermana que esta enferma así que ayude a unos sujetos malos a robar la Gran Esmeralda y me dijeron que me pagarían bien por ello.

NA: Entiendo y donde esta la Gran Esmeralda ahora?

PsEN: esta en posesión de 2 de los criminales del bajo mundo mas famosos

NA: he? Y esos quienes son?

PsEN: Son los que nos pagaron por robarla. Son los 2 criminales más peligrosos del bajo mundo criminal. Ellos son: Lady Starlight la nobleza, Kreigh el Aplasta Diamantes.

NA: Entiendo, y quien de los 2 la tiene?

PsEN: Escuche que se la repartirían los 2 para que fuera mas justo, no crear discordia entre estos 2 bandos

NA: Entonces tendremos que recuperar 2 partes de cada uno de ellos verdad?

PsEN: Tenemos?

NA: No me refería a ti, hablaba de mi amigo.

PsEN: menos mal

NA: pero tu tendrás que ser arrestado

PsEN: (llorando) NOOO, no quiero ir a la cárcel, yo solo quería ayudar a mi familia…a mi hermana

-NA lo piensa un poco-

NA: esta bien, no le diré a nadie, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo, esta bien?

PsEN: si, muchas gracias

NA: Bien tiempo de reunirme con Chris y actuar.

 _*(Pasa a "Conclusiones")_

 **-Secretos 3-**

-NA sigue a La mujer Esmeralda con Capucha -

NA: veamos que secretos escondes.

-NA sigue a La Mujer Esmeralda con Capucha hasta una parte en las afueras de la ciudad llena de flores similar a un jardín. NA se esconde en un arbusto cercano-

MEcC: Donde estará?

NA: (pensando) esta esperando a alguien, quizás su cómplice.

Hombre Esmeralda: Mi amor aqui estoy.

MEcC: Mi amor viniste

HE: cloro que si. Ni la lluvia, ni la nieve ni el desierto más ardiente me impediría venir a verte.

MEcC: Oh, mi amor eres tan romántico.

Hombre Esmeralda: Querida deseo estar contigo.

MEcC: pero no podemos, nuestras familias se odian y no aprueban nuestra relación.

Hombre Esmeralda: No me importa querida. Si no nos aceptan huyamos juntos, haremos una nueva vida en otro reino.

MEcC: Me amas tanto como para dejar todo atrás?

Hombre Esmeralda: Si, sin dudarlo

MEcC: Si, si mi amor huiré contigo y seremos felices juntos.

NA: Oh Dios Mio, que drama. Mejor me voy de aquí.

 _*Si terminaste de Investigar ve a "Conclusiones" si no ve con tu segundo sospechoso._

 **-Secretos 4-**

-NA sigue a El hombre Esmeralda Fortachón con cara de Malo-

NA: veamos que secretos escondes.

-El Fortachón avanza sospechosamente procurando que nadie lo siga, pero NA logra seguirlo escondiéndose muy bien-

NA: (Pensando) este tipo actúa muy sospechoso, definitivamente esconde algo.

-NA sigue al fortachón hasta un departamento en el segundo piso en los callejones-

NA: Debo investigar.

-NA sube por unas escaleras de emergencia hasta la ventana del segundo piso del apartamento-

Fortachón: Si…es la hora.

-Enciende la TV-

TV: ahora presentamos "Conflictos de Amor"

Fortachón: Al fin sabré so Margaret se quedara con Moisés o con su hermano gemelo malvado de otra dimensión, Radimir.

-En la TV-

Moisés: Ahora querida debes elegir, a mi, o a mi hermano gemelo malvado de otra dimensión, Radimir.

Margaret: no puedo.

Moisés: Por que no?

Margaret: Por que….!Yo no soy Margaret¡. ¡Soy María la hermana gemela buena de otra dimensión de Margaret!

Radimir: ¡Eso significa que Margaret es la Malvada¡

-Música dramática-

Fortachón: ¡Oh Dios Mio! Y ahora que pasara.

-Afuera de vuelta con NA-

NA: Bieeeeen, creo que ya entiendo por que no quería que nadie lo siguiera. Aparentemente el no es el culpable mejor continuare.

*Si terminaste de Investigar ve a "Conclusiones" si no ve con tu segundo sospechoso.

 **-Conclusiones-**

-NA e Chris se reúnen para reportar sus hallazgos-

Chris: así que son 2 los que tienen las partes de la Esmeralda y aparentemente son muy peligroso.

NA: Si.

Chris: Si, no creo que tengamos tiempo para ir por los 2 y devolver la esmeralda antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

NA: Entonces que podemos hacer?

Chris: creo que cada uno de nosotros debe ocuparse de uno de ellos para ahorrar tiempo.

NA: si, si asemos eso lo haríamos el doble de rápido que si peleáramos los uno contra cada uno.

Chris: si, pero estos tipos pueden ser peligrosos, será mejor elegir bien.

NA: y como vamos a saber donde se encuentran cada uno de ellos?

Chris: Tranquil , yo ya me encargue de eso. Se donde están los escondites de esos 2.

NA: y como lo averiguaste?

Chris: Pregunte el la cantina del bajo mundo sobre ellos, son muy conocidos en el bajo mundo. Hubo pequeñas complicaciones pero lo solucione todo.

NA: que clase de complicaciones?

Chris: Solo te diré que tenía que ver con una pelea de Bar, demasiada bebida dulce y un burrito de Todo…y tal vez un elefante Guerrero Psíquico Ancestral.

NA: Entonces solo queda ver quien se enfrentara a quien.

Chris: Yo no tengo problema de quien sea, se que mi fuerza y valor me ayudaran con quien sea así que tu elige.

NA: Modesto como siempre. Muy bien, entonces yo me enfrentare a …

 _* Lady Starlight la nobleza…(Pasa a "Diamantes para la Realeza")_

 _* Kreight el Aplasta Diamantes…(Pasa a "El Brillo de la Riqueza")_

 **-Diamantes para la Realeza—**

-NA se dirige hacia el escondite de Lady Starlight –

NA: (Pensando) Muy bien mejor recapitular lo que Chris me dijo:

Lady Starlight era una dama de alta sociedad que tenía todo lo que podía desear, mas con el tiempo se arto de una vida tan aburrida y comenzó una vida criminal robando joyas preciosas, su más grande obsesión. Actualmente vive en una mansión llena de lujos (y posiblemente sus "adquisiciones") en las afueras del Reino.

-En las afueras del Reino y frente a la mansión de Lady Starlight –

NA: Muy bien ahora debo ver como entrar pero sin ser vist por los guardias

-NA investiga los alrededores de la mansión, revisa las paredes, las ventanas, las rejas y el patrón de los Guardias -

NA: aparentemente la manera más segura y que no tiene guardias es por la ventana del 2° Piso, será mejor que me ponga en acción…pero con cuidadito.

-NA escala unas rejas y ramas que estaban en la pared de la mansión y llega a la ventana del 2° piso-

-Dentro de la mansión, NA se encuentra en un cuarto con muchos libreros-

NA: esto debe ser un estudio o una biblioteca personal, mejor sigo buscando, no creo que La Parte de la Gran esmeralda este aquí.

-NA sale al Pasillo-

NA: muy bien y ahora…

-Se escuchan paso-

NA: Oh por Glob (por que dije eso?) ¡Debo esconderme¡

-NA se esconde en la puerta mas cercana, aparentemente es un armario-

Guardia 1: Estoy seguro de que escuche algo por aquí.

Guardia 2: solo estas alucinando

-El Guardia 1 piensa un poco-

Guardia 1: Tal vez tengas razón pero si algo le pasa a La Parte de la Gran Esmeralda de Lady Strarlight ella nos matara.

Guardia 2: Tranquilo, esta a salvo en el salón central, nadie podría entrar en la mansión y menos en el salón central.

Guardia 1: Si, creo que tienes razón.

-Los Guardias se retiran-

NA: así que le Salón Central, he?

-NA se escabulle para llegar al Salón Central-

NA: Ok, ahora entremos con cuidado

-NA entra al Salón y esta bastante oscuro solo se ilumina con algo del brillo de la Gran Esmeralda-

NA: muy bien aquí esta solo debo averiguar como llevármela sin que nadie se de…

-Repentinamente las luces se encienden-

Lady Starlight: bienvenido jovencit

NA: Cuenta…

Lady Starlight: o debería decir Intruso? Al parecer querías robar mi parte de la gran esmeralda, seguro sabrás que no lo permitiré.

NA: Por que robar la Gran Esmeralda? Eres rica y eres de la nobleza, prácticamente puedes tener todo lo que desees.

Lady Starlight: Ese es el problema, tener todo al alcanze es tan aburrido. No se compara con la emoción, la adrenalina de robar, el planear el golpe, en efectuarlo, en que no te descubran o que no te capturen, eso no se puede comprar ¡Me hace sentir viva!

NA: ¡Pero la gente del Reino esmeralda puede morir¡

Lady Starlight: lo se, por eso esta esmeralda es un gran premio, incluso aunque sea solo una parte sigue siendo muy valiosa. No me gusto tener que juntarme con vagabundos para robarla pero aun así valió la pena.

NA: pues prepárate pues te la quitare

Lady Starlight: Prepárate a ser eliminad

NA: tu y que ejercito?

Lady Starlight: ¡Este ejercito¡

-Aparecen muchos guardias de las entradas-

NA: si, típico.

Lady Starlight: ¡atrapenl !

-Los guardias atacan a NA-

NA: esto se pondrá feo

-NA esquiva a 2 guardias, golpea al tercero, derriba al 4 y lo avienta haca los primeros 2, esquiva y golpea en la cara al quinto, se barre y tumba a 2 mas, salta y cae sobre 1, golpea a otro en el estomago y el ultimo se va por el miedo-

NA: ho, soy genial. Ahora ya te vas a rendir?

Lady Starlight: Chiquillo impertinente. Creo que tendré que utilizar el plan B

\- Lady Starlight truena los dedos y se abre una puerta detrás de ella. De ella sale un enorme perro de 2 cabezas-

Lady Starlight: Dejare que mi mascota se encargue de ti

-El Perro de 2 cabesas suelta un rugido amenazador-

NA: Lindo perrito

-NA corre del perro y se dirige al primer piso-

NA: ahora que hago?

-Mientras corre NA ve los pilares de la mansión-

NA: Si, tengo una idea

-NA se esconde de tras de un pilar-

NA: ¡Ven por mi perro apestoso!

-El perro enviste contra el pilar, pero NA lo esquiva y se pasa a otro-

NA: eres Leeeeeento

-El perro enviste de nuevo y nuevamente NA esquiva –

NA: ¡Vamos, ya te cansaste?!

-El perro enviste el 3° Pilar y la mansión empieza a estremecerse-

NA: muy bien esta funcionando, ahora debo moverme rápido.

-NA sube de nuevo al segundo piso, todos los guardias están asustados y frenéticos-

Guardia 1: ¡Debemos salir de aquí!

Guardia 2: este lugar se va a derrumbar

Lady Starlight: ¡vuelvan cobardes!

-NA entra al salón-

NA: Hola Star, permíteme

-NA toma la Pieza de la Gran Esmeralda-

NA: Si yo fuera tú me iría de aquí lo más pronto posible.

-NA salta por una ventana, pero se su jeta de un gran árbol cercano –

Guardia 3: Vámonos de aquí

-Todos los guardias huyen de la mansión-

NA: Lady Starlight debes salir o podrías morir

Lady Starlight: No, moriré con mis tesoros.

NA: Por que me tuvo que tocar lidiar con esta loca, si hubiera sabido hubiera dejado que Chris se encargara de esto.

NA: Creo que…

 _*(La salvare…Pasa a " Soy un Héroe")_

 _*(Dejarla a su suerte…Pasa a "Mi Vida")_

 **-Soy un Héroe-**

-NA Suelta la parte de la gran Esmeralda y salta de vuelta a la mansión–

NA: tu vienes con migo

Lady Starlight: No, déjame morir

-NA toma a Lady Starlight y saltan por la ventana. En ese momento la mansión se derrumba-

NA: por poco, me muero por contarle a Chris sobre esto.

-ya en el piso-

Lady Starlight: por que me salvaste?

NA: he? porque soy un Héroe/una Heroína. Eso me recuerda

-NA amarra a Lady Starlight a un árbol cercano-

Lady Starlight: Que haces?

NA: eres una criminal, tranquila mandare a unos guardias para que vengan por ti

Lady Starlight: Eres un/a….

NA: lo lamento debo irme

-NA toma la parte de la Gran Esmeralda y se va-

 _*(Pasa a "1+1=Esperanza")_

 **-Mi Vida—**

NA: como desees.

-NA desciende y se aleja de la mansión antes de que se derrumbe, no parece que alguien pudiera sobrevivir-

NA: pobre de ella pero si ella no quería venir no podía arriesgarme.

-NA sujeta firmemente la pieza de la gran Esmeralda-

NA: bien, será mejor que me retire, aunque no pude salvar esta vida aun quedan muchas que debo salvar al regresar esta esmeralda.

 _*(Pasa a "1+1=Esperanza")_

 **-El Brillo de la Riqueza-**

-NA se dirige a la Guarida de Kreight el Aplasta Diamantes -

NA: (Pensando) Muy bien mejor recapitular lo que Chris me dijo sobre este tipo:

Kreight el Aplasta Diamantes era uno de los mejores guardias del reino y el mas fuerte de todos, Se volvió caballero para ser reconocido y respetado y así poder obtener dinero, pero cuando eso no ocurrió se olvido de el Honor de los caballeros y busco una maneras mas "fácil y lucrativa" para obtener dinero y fama. Se involucro en el bajo mundo criminal y se volvió uno de los ladrones más conocidos en el bajo mundo del Reino.

-En el bajo mundo del reino Esmeralda-

NA: Muy bien, si la información es correcta debería estar aquí la guarida.

-NA encuentra la entrada a la guarida-

NA: muy bien ahora debería….he?

-Se ve la parte de la gran Esmeralda en el centro de la guarida, además e haber algunos tesoros y muchas estatuas de Kreight por toda la habitacion -

NA: este tipo si es vanidoso, la Esmeralda esta justo ahi esto es muy fácil.

-De repente un enorme tipo salta desde arriba y aterriza con tremenda fuerza que abre un agujero en el suelo-

NA: yo y mi bocota

-El sujeto se levanta y mira hacia NA-

Kreight: Quien osa robarle a Kreight el Aplasta Diamantes

NA: Yo NA el/la Human

Kreight: Tu ingenu , prepárate para ser aplastad por Kreight.

NA: Por que hablas de ti en 3° persona?

Kreight: A Kreight le gusta decir Kreight.

NA: asi pues NA…Oh maldita sea, es contagioso.

-Kreight suelta un puñetazo pero NA lo esquiva-

NA: eso es todo lo que… Oh Glob!

-NA mira donde Kreight golpeo y ve como este destrozo el piso sin esfuerzo-

NA: (Pensando) Si este tipo me da un golpe directo podría ser mi fin, la fuerza bruto podría no ser la respuesta…!YA SE¡ usare su Ego en su contra.

NA: voy a…

 _*Elogiarlo así hará lo que yo quiera…(Pasa a "Ego sobrecargado")_

 _*Lo provocare para que actué sin pensar…(Pasa a "Ego-Rabia")_

-Ego Sobrecargado-

NA: Se ve que eres muy fuerte, he?

Kreight: Kreight es el mas fuerte de todos, nadie puede igualar a Kreight.

NA: no lo se, conozco a tipos muy fuertes, unos podrían cargar esos cofres sin problemas.

-NA señala unos Cofres de tesoro llenos de oro y diamantes-

Kreight: Kreight puede y te lo demostrara.

\- Kreight carga los cofres sin problemas-

Kreight: lo ves? Kreight es fuerte.

NA: Nada mal, pero podrías con mas?

-NA se lanza unos cofres más y Kreight los carga todos a la vez –

Kreight: Kreight es el mas fuerte de todos.

NA: Genial, pero si logras levantar también las estatuas serias indudablemente el mas fuerte de todos. Nunca he visto a alguien tan fuerte como para hacer eso.

-Ante el reto Kreight levanto estatua por estatua, hasta formar una especie de torre con todo lo que había -

Kreight: Kreight a demostrado su fuerza ahora Kreight te destru…..he?

-La torre se empieza a desbalancear, los objetos caen sobre Kreight dejando ver solo su cabeza –

NA: Parece que fue mas de lo podías manejar amigo.

Kreight: Tú debes ayudar a Kreight.

NA: Tranquilo, llamare a unos guardias para que te saquen de aquí.

-NA toma la pieza de la gran Esmeralda-

NA: bueno, ya que estas ocupado será mejor que me valla.

Kreight: Ya veras, Kreight se vengara.

 _*(Pasa a "1+1=Esperanza")_

 **-Ego-Rabia-**

NA: hey, tu, Kreight mi abuelita pega mas fuerte que tu.

Kreight: ¡Kreight te aplastara¡

-NA esquiva el ataque-

NA: con razón aplastas diamantes, porque estos no se mueven.

-Kreight ataca otra vez y NA esquiva-

NA: vamos, aplastas diamantes pero no puedes con un/a Chic .

Kreight: ¡Toma esto!

-NA vuelve a esquivar, de pronto el suelo se empieza a desmoronar-

NA: si como lo planee

-De los hoyos que Kreight abrió con sus golpes es empiezan a caer sus tesoros, estatuas, etc. -

Kreight: ¡NO, MI BOTIN!

-De la desesperación Kreight se lanza al hoyo mas cercano para intentar recuperar su botín-

NA: muy bien, si no te importa…

-NA corre para tomar la parte de la Gran Esmeralda-

NA: diviértete ahí abajo, por si no lo has notado esta muy profundo como para que puedas salir.

Kreight: he?

-al escuchar a NA, Kreight se percata de su situación-

Kreight: tu debes de ayudar a Kreight.

NA: tranquilo traeré a uno guardias para que te ayuden a salir.

Kreight: ¡Me las pagaras un dia!

NA: disculpa ya debo irme

 _*(Pasa a "1+1=Esperanza")_

 **-1+1=Esperanza –**

-Después de que NA obtuviera su parte de la Gran Esmeralda se dirige de vuelta al reino para reunirse con la Princesa Esmeralda-

-NA devuelta en el Reino y en el castillo-

NA: Princesa he aquí la parte de la Gran Esmeralda.

Princesa Esmeralda: Mil gracias noble Guerrer

NA: No hay de que Princesa, solo falta que mi amigo traiga la otra Pieza.

Princesa Esmeralda: oh, el ya la trajo. El ha estado esperando un tiempo a que llegaras.

NA: he?, enserio? Y donde esta el?

Princesa Esmeralda: Esta comiendo en el comedor real, supuse que una Azaña así le abriría el apetito a cualquiera. Tú también estas invitad a la cena NA.

NA: muchas gracias Princesa

-NA se dirige al Comedor-

Chris: Hey NA, por que tardaste tanto?

NA: también me alegra verte Chris, bien las cosas se complicaron un poco.

Chris: conmigo también pero fue divertido.

NA: si, fue toda una experiencia.

-Después de que NA e Chris platican de lo que paso y cenan, la princesa cita a todos en la Plaza central-

Princesa Esmeralda: Gente del Reino Esmeralda, gracias a estos nobles héroes hemos recuperado nuestra más preciada posesión "La Gran Esmeralda", Ahora es tiempo de que vuelva a ser una.

-Después de que las piezas de la Gran Esmeralda, Las piezas empiezan a deslumbrar un brillo enceguecedor-

NA: ¡mis ojos!

Chris: No mires NA.

-Después del brillo se ve como la gran Esmeralda vuelve a ser una-

Princesa Esmeralda: Y así el orden vuelve a ser restaurado.

NA: y creo que este es un final feliz.

Chris: Si, ya tenemos algo que contar.

Princesa Esmeralda: disculpen me habían dicho que deseaban saber donde hay mas humanos verdad?

NA: si su majestad, sabrá donde hay mas como nosotros?

Princesa Esmeralda: El único humano que conozco es Finn el Humano.

Chris: es el único?

Princesa Esmeralda: no lo se, solo se que el es uno de los mas grandes Héroes de Ooo.

NA: y sabe donde podemos encontrarlo?

Princesa Esmeralda: Si, que yo sepa el vive en la tierra de las Praderas

Chris: las Praderas? Y donde queda ese lugar su Alteza.

Princesa Esmeralda: Esta muy lejos de aquí, pero seguro que Héroes como ustedes podrán lograrlo.

NA: si, deberíamos ponernos en marcha

Chris: si, cuanto antes mejor.

Princesa Esmeralda: Pasando el bosque deberían llegar al Reino de la Princesa Anillo de Compromiso, ella les puede decir con mas detalle a donde ir y es buena amiga mía. En ocasiones le envió Esmeraldas para que haga sus anillos de compromiso.

Chris: Princesa Anillo de Compromiso? No se por que pero creo que será una princesa muy hermosa.

NA: como sea Chris, debemos irnos.

Chris: Es verdad, mil gracias por todo Princesa Esmeralda.

Princesa Esmeralda: No, gracias a ustedes, cuídense.

NA: Adios.

-NA e Chris se despiden y emprenden el Viaje-

NA: muy bien amigo, es hora de seguir con el viaje

Chris: NA, en verdad crees que encontraremos a mas humanos?

NA: no lo se amigo, pero no perderé las esperanzas.

Chris: es verdad, olvida lo que dije. ¡Andando!

NA e Chris: ¡LA AVENTURA NOS AGUARDA!

 _*(Continua en el Cap. 3 – Las Sombras del Bosque)_


End file.
